


Bro-job

by Chinchela



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Consensual Blow Job, Hermes is perfect as always, I promise, Jokes made at Apollo's expense, M/M, Manipulation, Nobody really enjoys the BJ, Read at your own discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchela/pseuds/Chinchela
Summary: CONTENT WARNING: This story is about Apollo and Hermes, showing their friendship and some of the weird toxic masculinity stuff I see in them. Apollo is involved in a non-romantic, fully consensual sex act, no characters experience distress or trauma. This is not an excuse for Apollos actions within the Lore Olympus story. This is merely another look into the mind of this messed up individual. (And make jokes at his expense.)“I need this more than you do,” he stated before chugging the rest of the drink with grand showmanship. He crouched back down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The indignation on Apollo’s face met with Hermes sultry gaze. All his flailing left his hair even more messy than before. Apollo turned his nose up and looked down on Hermes with a superior stare. One eyebrow peaked just slightly to match the corner of his mouth. Hermes knew that look.Challenge accepted, Bitch!
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Bro-job

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: This story is about Apollo and Hermes, showing their friendship and some of the weird toxic masculinity stuff I see in them. Apollo is involved in a non-romantic, fully consensual sex act, no characters experience distress or trauma. This is not an excuse for Apollos actions within the Lore Olympus story. This is merely another look into the mind of this messed up individual. (And make jokes at his expense.)**

Hermes and Apollo had just returned home from a long afternoon and evening of drinking, dancing, partying and Hermes ruining everything.. Apollo regretted even bringing him along in the first place. Despite all of Apollo’s best efforts, Hermes managed to embarrass, harass and stand in his way all evening and he was fed up. Trying to pick up chicks in hard mode was not his idea of fun. He knew Hermes was jealous of his luck with ladies and while that flattered him, it was no excuse for him trying to throw a wrench into Apollo’s very carefully cultivated vibe.  
Cool, Calm and Collected. Hermes wacky and energetic antics sucked all the attention off Apollo, which left him very offended, hurt and grumpy. 

The two sat beside each other on the couch sobering up and then drinking more. Their lighthearted conversation slowly shifted to an extremely buzzed Apollo complaining openly about any and everything Hermes did that evening and Hermes defending himself more or less with the excuse “ _...but it was funny!!_ ” 

“Don’t you think you sort of...owe me?” Apollo questioned defensively and then crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Owe you? What are you talking about?” Hermes laughed and sloshed back a swig of his drink. 

“Dude, you’ve been cock-blocking me all night long!” Apollo sounded more annoyed now. Hermes knew the look on Apollo’s face too well. “Drama Queen Apollo” was preparing for the show. 

“Some wing-man you are!” the ever mature God of the Sun huffed and looked away, “Next time I’ll bring someone else!” 

_Ooof. He’s that upset?_

“C’mon, man! I’m sorry! I was only joking around!” Hermes attempted but Apollo wouldn’t budge. 

“Hey! Are you really mad?!” 

“Of COURSE I’m really mad, Hermes! You’re always joking around and taking things too far! Those nymphs at the club definitely won’t text me back now! Not after THAT show!” Apollo fumed loudly at his ex-wingman before taking a loud heaping gulp of his drink, finishing it off. Hermes sat back against the couch quietly and chewed his lip. 

An awkward silence filled the room and it made Hermes increasingly uncomfortable. He frowned and glanced toward his best friend. 

“...I really am sorry, Apol--” 

“Don’t bother.” Apollo interrupted and stood up abruptly. He stormed off into the kitchen without another word. Hermes gave chase, clumsily climbing over the back of the couch to keep up. 

“Hey! Don’t walk away from me! I’m talking to you,” He barked standing tall in the kitchen entryway. Apollo uncorked the bottle of rum they had been drinking and poured himself another full glass. He ignored Hermes. 

Hermes sighed and lowered his head. He shifted slightly and leaned back against the door frame. 

“Man…Isn’t there anything I can do to make it up to you?” 

Hermes' ears were again met with silence.

Apollo knew him too well. The Silent Treatment had always been the most effective on his loud companion. He watched as Hermes fussed and fiddled with no reaction. Apollo finished mixing his drink and took one large gulp of it. He opted to punish Hermes just a bit longer. 

With long strides and an upturned nose, Apollo passed Hermes and re-entered the living room. Acting as if he were home alone, he slumped onto the couch and turned the TV on. He boredly flipped through the channels and sipped on his beverage. 

“Apollo! C’mon dude…!” Hermes almost begged. 

Still silence. With an urgent strut, Hermes blazed across the room and stood in front of the TV with his arms crossed. Apollo finally made eye contact with Him. 

“...You really won’t talk to me?!” 

Apollo moved his eyes down to the cellphone in his lap and began scrolling. 

“Bro! Come on! Let me fix this! I’ll do anything!” Hermes plead while dropping to his knees and bending low to try and get back into Apollo’s line of sight. Apollo raised a challenging eyebrow. 

“...anything?”

“There you are! Whew, I thought this might last all night!” Hermes let out a relieved sigh. 

“..Anything, Hermes?” Apollo repeated. 

“Huh?”

“You said you’d do anything.” Apollo stated with a smirk.

Hermes squinted suspiciously.

“....within reason….” 

Apollo gave Hermes a face that indicated he was put off. Hermes decided to clarify.

“...Well come on Apollo. I’m not gonna do anything illegal!”

“Okay so, as long as it’s legal?” Apollo waited for confirmation. 

“Now you’ve really got me worried…” Hermes admitted sheepishly. He grinned nervously while lowering into a seated position on the floor in front of Apollo. 

“...You were the one who said ‘anything’”, Apollo reminded in a pretentious tone. 

“I did, didn’t I?” Hermes admitted awkwardly with a chuckle. It was becoming clearer by the second he had fallen into a trap. However, he was not prepared for the trap Apollo had set this time. He watched Apollo carefully unbutton his jeans with one hand. Red eyes darted to Apollos hand, then back to his eyes, then back down. 

“Hahah, What’cha doin’ there Roomie?” Hermes questioned anxiously. 

“I think that’s pretty obvious, don’t you?” Apollo continued unzipping his pants and slouching them open just so. Hermes tried to uphold the bro-code and not blatantly stare at Apollos protruding bulge threatening to escape his boxer briefs. He swallowed hard. 

“Haha! Man you sure got me...and you say I joke around too much?!” Hermes desperately cackled. He felt the words fall from his mouth faster than he meant to. Apollo narrowed his eyes at Hermes. 

“...You got in my way ALL NIGHT. Every chance, every turn, every girl. You owe me...Take responsibility for this,” Apollo complained and finally released his hard purple cock from the confines of its cotton prison. 

_Bro-code!! BRO-CODE_

Hermes couldn’t help himself. Sure he’d seen Apollo nude before. Plenty in fact! He had just never been this close to the barrel of the gun before. 

“Responsibility?! For your dick?!” Hermes blurted out with a laugh. 

“You know as well as I do that I’d be getting laid right now if you hadn’t been so...you!” Apollo sputtered offendedly back at Hermes. 

“Weird! I AM me and I get laid plenty!” Hermes said pointedly with a wink. Apollo could only roll his eyes angrily. He slowly began to tuck himself back into his pants. 

“You _did_ say’ anything’...but I should have known you wouldn’t be cool about this. It’s fine. Forget it.” the rejected Sun God lowered his eyes and sipped his drink pathetically. Hermes felt an ache somewhere inside. His laughter dissipated and he began to feel guilty. 

_I guess I did make you the butt of my jokes all evening..._

He mussed the hair on the back of his head and searched on the ceiling for the right words to say.

_It’s not like I’ve never done it before!_

Hermes slid up into a kneeling position. He put one hand on Apollos knee and gave him a goofy defeated smile. 

“Alright. You win, ya big baby. I’ll suck your stupid dick,” Hermes teased. Apollo bucked his leg to pull it free from Hermes hand. 

“No. Really. It’s fine. I was asking too much of you,” Apollo admitted regretfully while running his free hand through his hair. 

“What? C’mon man! You’re right! I wasn’t being much of a bro tonight!”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you...I just--,” Apollo began but trailed off. 

“Apollo! Come On! I said I’ll suck your dick, so let me suck your dick!!” Hermes hollered impetuously with his hands in the air. The room was silent for only a moment before Hermes heard a low sound from Apollo. The faintest smirk on the corner of his lips gave Hermes chills. 

“Alright, alright. You can suck my dick!” Apollo opened his posture to Hermes again with a howling laugh. Hermes cheeks felt hot. His eyes widened. His mouth fell open.

_You slick son of a bitch._

Hermes couldn't help but tighten his mouth up into an incredulous grin. He lunged at Apollo swinging his hands, playfully smacking over and over and laughing. 

“I cannot believe you!!” Smack Smack! “You’re such a douchebag!” Apollo held his hands up in front of his face in surrender, pretending to cower theatrically. 

“Stop! Stop! Please! Not the face!” he begged with a laugh. Hermes snatched the still half full glass from Apollos hand and leaned in closer to his face. 

“I need this more than you do,” he stated before chugging the rest of the drink with grand showmanship. He crouched back down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The indignation on Apollo’s face met with Hermes sultry gaze. All his flailing left his hair even more messy than before. Apollo turned his nose up and looked down on Hermes with a superior stare. One eyebrow peaked just slightly to match the corner of his mouth. Hermes knew that look. 

_Challenge accepted, Bitch!_

Hermes mirrored Apollos expression and reached both hands out for Apollos waistline. The ever regal Apollo didn’t falter. He only smirked wider and waited. Carefully, Hermes plucked open the button to Apollos jeans. He paused and glanced up. No reaction. Slowly he unzipped. Still nothing. 

_He’s calling my bluff!_

Hermes eyed the outline of Apollo’s still semi-hard shaft tucked behind pale blue boxer briefs with tiny suns and lyres. Hermes snickered. 

“...Are these new?!” he blurted out with a laugh and felt his cheeks begin to tingle. 

Apollo let out a huff of air through his nose and furrowed his brows.

“Shut up! They were a gift!” he defended, crossing his arms over his chest, “You gonna do this or not?!” 

**“YEUP!”** Hermes replied abruptly and yanked the waistband of the gifted underwear down to allow its purple prisoner freedom. It looked bigger up this close. The color was only slightly deeper than the rest of his skin and Apollo kept everything very maintained. 

_Is that...Glitter?_

“Woah!!” Apollo bellowed with a jump. The cold air against his bare skin gave him goose-flesh. He gave Hermes a suspicious look, despite the dusting of blush across his cheeks. 

_He still doesn’t think I’ll do it!_

Hermes’ vision felt a little hazy. All that drinking was really starting to hit him now. He wobbled just a bit before he sexily wet his lips and took Apollos cock in his hand. He watched his strictly platonic friend close his eyes in preparation, his head tossed back against the couch. Apollo inhaled sharply through his nose when he felt Hermes finally put his mouth around the head. The hot wetness awoke the arousal Apollo had lost and his shaft hardened considerably inside the inviting orifice that was his best friend's mouth. Red hair tickled Apollos thighs as Hermes began to slowly move his head lower, lower, lower and then back up. Apollo clenched and unclenched his hands on the seats next to him. Hermes heard the shuffling nearby and opened one eye. He pulled away from Apollo with a pop. 

“What’s the matter, Sunshine?” a high-pitched horrible-girl-impression left Hermes lips. He bat his eyelashes up at Apollo. He was met with a frustrated glare. 

“ You KNOW I hate that nickname,” Apollo snipped,

“What?! It’s a great nickname!---” Hermes interjected. 

“...and nothing is the matter! I’m perfectly fine!” Apollo finished brashly. 

“Hey now, I’m the only one that should be giving any **lip** around here…” Hermes joked with a wink. He waited. Apollo began to crack a smile. 

_Thaaat’s right_

“It’s okay to laugh, you know,” Hermes suggested with a grin. Apollo fought back his smile with all of his egos might. 

“Just do it already,” he groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm. 

The horrible girl impression returned with a,“You got it---”

“DO NOT DO THE VOICE.” Apollo interrupted loudly. Hermes chuckled and shook his head. His depth perception was off. He bobbed down and almost got fucked in the eye socket. He clenched his eyes shut and reopened them in hopes of sharpening his vision. No dice. With a determined huff, Hermes took Apollo’s cock back into his mouth. Slowly Apollo resumed his eyes closed/head tossed position. 

Hermes began to move faster this time, taking care to engulf the entirety of his ‘responsibility’ before moving back up. His ego swelled when he heard the faintest whisper being chanted from Apollo’s lips.

“Yeah..Yeah..That’s it..” 

Hermes coaxed more sounds and whispers from his companion. The whispers grew louder and louder into what Hermes distinctly knew to be moaning. He could feel the vibrations course through Apollos body wherever their skin made contact. 

He peeked one eye open to look up but his eyes were met with hair. Using one hand he brushed his hair from his face but continued his rhythmic pattern of down down down, suuuuck, up up up, lick, rinse and repeat. Apollo didn’t taste how Hermes would have expected, not that he had ever really thought about it! His flavor was faint and the smell of tropical shower gel combined with expensive cologne filled Hermes senses. 

A tickle met his nose and he frustratingly combed his hair back with his fingers again. He stopped moving and looked up at Apollo with an irritated eyebrow. Apollo returned the look with one of annoyed confusion. 

“What?”

Without removing the dick from his mouth, Hermes mumbled as clearly as he could. 

“A lil’ hep hewre?” (Translation: A little help here)

He held his hand out to Apollo with eager fingers. 

Apollo reluctantly reached one hand to Hermes and felt it quickly yanked to the messy red mane between his thighs. Hermes skillfully collected his hair into a messy ponytail shape and used Apollos fingers to hold it there. He held it there firmly before letting go and getting back to work. 

When some of the wild locks began to fall, Apollo used his other hand to catch them and keep them out of Hermes face as he was instructed. 

He closed his eyes now. So long as his eyes were closed he could pretend this wad of hair in his hands belonged to some gorgeous nymph chick; That he was in a swanky hotel room; That tonight had gone how he had planned. The pace in which the Nymph worked him quickened. He began to buck his hips with her rhythm. He thrust into her mouth, pulling her head toward his body with desperate force. She gagged when his dick jabbed her in the back of the throat. 

Apollo’s illusion was shattered. 

Hack. Choke. Spit. 

“Hey...Cool it Hulk Brogan! You ever get a BJ before??!” Hermes asked rhetorically and then coughed once more. Apollo’s eyes shot open, looked down to the red mess of hair within his hands and groaned.

“I was almost there, dude!” 

“Where? I’d guess The Underworld the way you were drilling!” Hermes laughed wiping away a tear that had developed during his surprise tonsillectomy. 

“You are impossible! Is this how you act with women!?” Apollo scoffed and tossed his hands into the air. Hermes hair fell back down into his face and over his shoulders. 

“Absolutely! I mean, if she has a dick!” 

Apollo groaned loudly again and took his now dripping cock into his own hand. 

“Just forget it! I’ll handle this myself,” Apollo snarled and furiously began pumping. 

“Hey!! You can’t just take over now! I got you this far!” Hermes argued and pried Apollos hand away, replacing it with his own, “Just...Follow my pace…”

Hermes recollected his hair into a manageable wad and encouraged Apollo to hold it once more. He saucily wet his lips and gave Apollo’s cock’s dripping head a playful lick. He then pressed the flat of his tongue against the side of the regal purple shaft. Slowly he dragged the wetness up up up to the head and then gave it a wet and sloppy suck. Apollo tried, Gods know he tried, but he just couldn’t take it any longer. Apollo began to buck again and Hermes adjusted his head so the erection jabbed his cheek rather than his uvula. He stopped sucking and pulled back again to look at Apollos' bewildered and aggravated face. 

He tried to maintain whatever mood there might have been by speaking low and huskily. 

“...What happened to following my pace?” 

“Your pace is too damn slow!!” Apollo nearly whined, the grip he had on Hermes hair tightened. 

“You could try just...asking me to go faster?” Apollo was quiet for a moment. His hold on Hermes hair didn’t let up though.

Hermes knew Apollo felt the need to control everything. It all had to be perfect, just like him. He was used to being catered to. Everything always came so easy for him. He had the looks, the ladies, the status and the car to keep his fragile aesthetic intact. 

_You’ve never had to **ask** for anything, have you?_

His assessment of Apollo was cut short by the most pathetic voice he had ever heard leave his best friend’s lips.

“Faster….” 

“Huh?” 

“I said faster...please.” 

_Wow, please? he IS desperate._

“Faster it is then, Flash.” Hermes gave a quick salute and then instantly dove back down to finish the job. Moving more rapidly than before, he felt Apollo’s hand loosen on his hair and he relaxed just slightly. He heard those whispers again and harsh exhales. He couldn’t help but smile in pride. 

Apollo grew tense and his breath hitched in his throat. With a sensual melodious cry, he came hard and without warning, spurting hot bursts of salty cum down Hermes throat, who only maintained his momentum and swallowed as necessary. When Apollo finally finished and his muscles went slack, he let out a contented sigh. 

“DUDE!” 

Hermes gave him an insulted eyebrow as he regained composure and removed the softening organ from his mouth . He fought back a cough and scruffled his hair into a more socially-acceptable mess. 

“Think you could have given me a little warning before firing off?” Hermes sassed, wiping the drool and residual whatever from his chin. 

Apollo looked at Hermes through his half lidded after-glow gaze. 

“You should have asked me to.” 

_Touche!_

The Messenger God laughed. He deserved that he supposed. 

With his junk now tucked back in, Apollo stared up at the ceiling blankly in deep thought. Slowly Apollo cautiously raised one fist and offered it out to Hermes. Hermes looked at his fist in confusion. 

“Bros.” 

Hermes let out a boisterous laugh before tapping his own fist against his room mates in a display of “Bromanship”.

“Bros.” he confirmed.

As soon as they made contact, Apollo’s hand snapped open and grabbed Hermes’ arm forcibly. 

“No one can know. Don’t. say. A WORD. about this. Do you understand?” 

“Woah, woah, Hey! What happened to Bros?!” Hermes tugged his arm back and rubbed the spot Apollo manhandled him. 

“...am I clear, Hermes?”

 _Why do you take everything so seriously? What are you so afraid of?!_

“Crystal clear, Apollo. You have my word!” Hermes placed a hand over his heart. 

Hermes leaned back against the base of the couch, seated on the floor. His wobbly legged room mate stood and smoothed out his jeans. 

“I think it’s time for bed...huh?” Apollo attempted nervously. Clearly his anxiety hadn’t quite subsided. Maybe he did need that drink more than Hermes after all! He made his way toward the hall. 

“Kay. Goodnight. Bro.” Hermes said with a smile.  
Apollo paused in the hall for a brief moment. Probably too ashamed of himself to even make eye contact anymore he muttered one last thing before disappearing down the hall. 

“Thanks Hermes… Not for that shit blow job; For keeping this secret I mean.” 

Hermes felt his heart pound loudly in his chest. Apollo could claim he didn’t enjoy it and Hermes would never argue with him, but deep down he knew that was all bullshit. A facade for that carefully nurtured aesthetic he valued over everyone and everything else. Even still, it wasn’t often he heard Apollo say ‘Thank you’ and even less often was it directed at him. It felt victorious like a trophy whenever he did manage to wrangle those words from his emotionally selfish roommate. He was so relieved he managed to redeem the evening despite everything else he’d done to ruin it. 

“...Of course! What’s a wing-man for?” 

Keeping secrets was nothing new to Hermes. He kept a wide variety of secrets for multitudes of beings. Sometimes secrets were safe with him simply because he’d forget them. Some secrets he thinks of regularly and makes extra efforts to keep safe. His favorite secrets are the ones with fun memories attached to them. Those were admittedly the hardest ones to keep. But Hermes was confident he could handle it. After all, he’d been keeping Artemis' secrets for years.


End file.
